Systems that employ physical tape drives include a mechanism to notify a host that the physical tape drive is approaching full storage capacity. In such systems, the mechanism to determine that the physical tape drive is approaching its full storage capacity is by a reflector on the tape at a set location near the end of the tape. The system can then detect reflected light from the reflector when the tape reaches the set location and return a signal to the host that the tape is almost out of storage capacity.